Shadow Of Darkness
by Shadowsegi
Summary: A retelling of Trevor Belmont's quest. Dracula has been ressurected, and has killed Trevor's parents. He now seeks revenge in the haunted towers of Castlevania. Note, this is not what happans in the game, this is completely different!
1. Chapter 1

I will say this, I'm leading up to the explanation of Trevor's past. Remember this is not what happens in the games, or the series at all. This is my version, of what could have been. Enjoy .

Title: Shadow of Darkness

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

Hoooowwwwwwwllllllllll...

"Damned things..." Trevor jumped quickly slicing down upon the Warg's neck with his blade.

Castlevania had just rose again from its darkness on that fateful night, the night that bastard of a relative Dracula had killed his mother. Trevor's father had tried to protect her, but as it was Dracula had been Empowered once more, a young girl with a strong fetish for the world's demise had brought him back, risen him with the power of a full moon, and the blood of a Belmont, Sonya Belmont, with the small time between her death and when Alucard took his offense, it was too late...

"Father...mother... I...I will..."

BAM! Trevor was sent hurling across the corridor, smacking into the stone sculpted wall from where he had entered the room. He stood up and saw a dark cloaked figure with a scythe... Death...

"I see your trying to make an attempt to rid the world of darkness? Foolish mortal... Darkness, will prevail this time. The blood of a Belmont is in our power, and the blood of a vampire, even if he was Dhampire, is all we needed with it to construct Dracula once again."

"I'll banish you back to hell where you belong! Shut your mouth!"

Trevor cast himself forwards, taking the whip his mother had left him, and lashing it onto a pole that was coming from the ceiling. In one motion he pulled out the sword, Alucard's sword, and swung it full force at Death.

"Damn you foolish child! You will pay for this" He threw his scythe towards Trevor, hitting him in the chest, casting him into a wall.

"Gyah.." Blood spurted from Trevor's mouth, as it did from his chest. He was wounded, badly. Even though the scythe had already been removed and back in Death's hands, within the time it took him to open his eyes after the impact, it had caused enough damage to make him nauscious, drifting into a state of sleep... As he was cast into the darkened state, he heard Death say this.

"Heh, you weren't much of anything at all. I will let you live this time you foolish child, but next time, I wont be as easy on you. Remember, you father was a Dhampire, your mother a human. A Dhampire is half blood- part vampire, part human- with the blood of such passing down, it makes you nothing, nothing but a pitiful monster. An outcast, a demon."

With this a swirl of clouds and fire surrounded this ghastly figure, taking him away into thin air, to a place he would be found again.

"Bastard..." Hearing what Death had told him, Trevor cursed him, and drifted off...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darkness Rising

"Come on Trevor, your going to have to learn how to fight in case Dracula ever arises again!"

"Grrr..." Trevor picked up his knife and jumped towards his father, Alucard.

Shhhffffftt. Alucard appeared behind Trevor and grabbed him around the neck.

"You'll have to do better" "Remember what I taught you".

He let Trevor down and told him to pick up his stance again.

"Ok, now, I want you to try using Dark Metamorphosis."

"Ok..." Trevor made a few quick shifts in his movement and a sudden red aura began to glow around him.

"Look dad! I did it!" Trevor was laughing. Alucard looked at him and smirked.

"You have that much done with it, but now, use it's power to inflict damage and heal yourself... I want you to attack me, do it now and don't argue."

"Not my fault if I hurt you!" Trevor jumped forward, taking out his knife and swung it straight for Alucard.

"You still missed me child... what the hell?..." Alucard felt a sudden sharp pain in his ribs. Trevor had stuck a small throwing knife in his ribs while Alucard focused on his main dagger.

"Ha...ha...ha ha, ha ha ha.. You actually got me that time..."

"Told you I could" Trevor removed the dagger and chucked it against a tree.

"Alucard! Trevor! Come inside, we need to get you two healed up!"

It was Trevor's mother, Sonya Belmont who was calling them.

"You wouldn't believe how much progress Trevor is making with his combat. He takes after you, ha ha." Alucard looked at Sonya.

"Well, lets just hope he has my fighting ability and your aggressiveness to accomplish what he's going after."

"Mother, Father..." Trevor suddenly awoke. He was in the damp, darkened corridors of Dracula's castle again.

"Damn... I forgot... Death.." Trevor looked down at his wound, there was a lot of blood around it, however, it would heal.

Trevor jumped up and checked his equipment to make sure he still had it.

"What... no... that bastard..." Alucard's sword and Sonya's whip had been taken from him. He knew Death had taken it while he was asleep.

"I'll have to press on with what I have I guess..." Trevor ran for the door, kicking it open. It was another corridor... As he began walking through it he saw a skeleton, it was wielding a short sword. This gave Trevor an idea, if he could kill the skeleton he could take the short sword and use it.

Trevor ran down the hall way until he was in good combat distance. He jumped, and whipped his foot around into the head of the boney creature. The head flew off and broke upon on the wall. It's body collapsed hitting the ground, bone, by bone.

"I can use this sword... at least for now." He whipped it around in his hands, and holstered it in his belt. The skeleton was the only thing in that hallway. So he entered the next room. It looked like a cavern, mossy, dripping water, and inhabited...

"Kree, Kree, Kreee!" A few bats began flying towards Trevor, he pulled out the short sword he had acquired and swung it at the bats. KREEEECH!!! He split on of the bats open, splattering it on the walls. He looked for another one and stabbed his sword into it's stomach, then, he slung the bleeding animal into the last bat, smashing both of them into the jagged rock ceiling, splitting them in pieces.

"Is that the last of them?" He hoped it was, but it wasn't... more of them began to come screeching at him. Trevor shoved himself off the rock he was on, and grabbed on of the bats. Lets see how they like this, he thought to himself. Using the ability of magic passed on to him from his father, Trevor set the bat aflame and threw it into the group of the others. It torched the creatures and sent them hurling down into the water. That was the last of them.

Trevor entered the next room, just to find, another hallway. As he began traveling through here, lighting began flashing outside, and thunder was ringing closely to the castle. He figured it was less than half a mile away from the castle. The pitch of the thunder cracked the glass windows of the hallway, and lightning illuminated his path as it flashed every few seconds. He saw his second warg during his time in the castle. He slew this beast easily, it combusted in flames as he sliced it's neck. After it had dissipated, he saw another warg was waiting for him. The lightning flashed again. It illuminated the front of the warg's face.

"Howwwwllllll!" The warg howled at the same time the thunder sounded, it pounced for Trevor. Trevor threw himself backwards on the floor, and as the warg passed over him, he threw the blade into it's stomach, and let itself cut through the flesh.

"Howwwwlllll!" The beast screamed again, letting Trevor know he caused enough pain. The beast slouched to one side, and then collapsed, catching fire.

"That's the last of them.." He saw the door as the lightning flashed again. He reached for the door knob and opened it. Light flew through the door and illuminated his previous corridor.

"So this is it... Dracula's castle..."


End file.
